mirfandomcom-20200214-history
Counter-attack
Privily Kip thought: This will be no hard quest, because there is only one guarded tent in the camp! Mordimer got ready while Kip sneaked to the tent next to the guarded one. Being a potion-freak like Brox, he got a few ampullas, one of them containing petroleum. He effused its substance onto the rear tarpaulin and ignited it. Rapidly he hastened behind the tent where he presumed the location of the staffs were and watched Gigantus, who kept silent on his part, until the Syawnee guards discovered the fire. After a short dispute one of them stood still and peeked alerted around while the other one hurried to the burning tent. Now Gigantus surged ahead blaring. The remaining guard was unsure if she should stand before the tent or attack this unarmed idiot. Too late she grasped the actual target of his attack. When she finally ran towards him, he already was in the middle of the clearing, catched the pot and threw it all-out at her. Fast as lightning she swerved. But half a second later, when the pot crashed down on the ground she realized what the foreign sorceror perpetrated. Aghast she turned towards the sherds and the rest of the plant - and was deadly hit by a double axe that Gigantus had thrown at her. He clutched a new axe, hurried to one of the fireplaces and began to throw burning logs onto the other tents. In this moment the second guard reappeared. Where the heck is Kip? Gigantus asked himself. He got his answer a moment later. The fox wizard had used the distraction to sneak into the tent where the staffs had been placed. Now he was running across the grass with four staffs clutched in his paws. "I've got them!" he cried to his companions. Kip stopped and let three of the staffs tumble down onto the grass. He then took the fourth staff --- HIS staff --- and waved it triumphantly. A bolt of lightning flashed from it and struck a Syawnee guard who had been foolish enough to run toward him. "Gigantus! Mordimer! Come and get your staffs! We're back in business!" the fox yelled happily. But then he looked around some more, and his expression changed. "Hey! Where's Brox?" Luckily for the hag , the beast-woman and the Syawnees, the explotion, while terrifying them out of their wits for a minute, did not kill or injure them seriously. The hag, herself a former chemist, recognized the stuff used by Brox. When she came to her senses again, she was furious. She had glimpsed Brox when he jumped away from the wall. "Rawata" she cried. "Find that rat, and bring him to me!" The giant beast-woman cowed in front of the fallen debris, and cast a worried look on the smoke and fire around her. But she rose obediently and hurried away into the darkness. At the same time, another burst of screeching and screaming in the camp reached their ears. Yellow fire leapt from tent to tent.